


The Newest Addition

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Remus Hates Cats, Romance, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione brings home the newest addition to their family.





	The Newest Addition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes. Written for HP Creatures on LJ's month of April prompts: Blue, Abyssinian cat, and Swimming. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Remus, I'm home," Hermione said as she entered the small cottage that she shared with Remus. She held onto the small creature in her arms, hoping that Remus wouldn’t be too angry that she brought them home a new friend. 

"In the kitchen!" Remus shouted. 

Hermione made her way down the hallway to their kitchen. "Smells wonderful, love." She smiled as she watched him work over the kitchen.

"I'm making lasagna," Remus replied, pausing. He sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" he asked, turning around. Remus went rigid when she saw Hermione. "What in Merlin's name is that? And why is it wearing a blue collar?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Remus, don’t be mad, but I've brought her home."

"Hermione," Remus growled.

"Come on, love," Hermione pleaded. "She's an Abyssinian cat. Isn't she adorable? Her name is Lilo."

"Werewolves and cats don't get along." Remus shook his head. "It's basic instincts."

Hermione place Lilo on the ground, watching as she made her way towards Remus, sniffing him. To Hermione's delight, Lilo rubbed against Remus's leg and purred. "See? She likes you. Besides, cats and dogs don't like each other. You're not a dog, Remus." She crossed the room towards him. "Please? I've been so lonely since Crooks died."

Remus sighed, glancing at Hermione before looking down at the cat rubbing against his leg. "Fine, she can stay, but if she pees on any of my stuff, she's going swimming with the fishes." 

"Thank you, love!" Hermione kissed him tenderly. Lilo rubbed between both of their legs, purring loudly. "See? She loves her new family already."

Remus harrumphed. 

"Besides, it'll be good practice for when we have children." She turned, scooping Lilo into her arms, missing the shocked expression on Remus's face.


End file.
